The Artists' Murdering Daughter
by im an evil dudette223
Summary: Nobody ever wants me. Even if they adopted me, I know that they just took pity on me and find me a home like a stray puppy. But I'm far the same as a puppy. I kill. I'm a freak. No one wants me. (Rated T for blood and gore and some swears) OcX-Your choice. Except for Tamaki. (Title is changed)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

If I were to be able to pick from good and evil, I would pick evil. No matter how hard I try to be good, I always mess things up. And even if I would be good, I can never change the past and all the things I did wrong to the other people.

...

...

...

...

Nobody will want me...


	2. Chapter 1: Moving

I packed my violin in my its case, slowly and carefully. Not wanting it scratched or misplaced or being damaged. Even just a bit would ruin my life. I would miss this orphanage. I would miss the bed I always sleep in alone. The candlelit lamp's fire, flickering. The corner I would sulk in when I get miserable. And most of all, my old life.

Even living alone in this solid gray colored room, I still felt like this is my home. The reason is this was my mom's old room before she got adopted, too. When I entered this room the day I was found, I smelled the familiar air and smell my mother. Though, only once I got to see her , I could remember her caring face before she disappeared with my dad. Mom had blue eyes and brown hair while Dad had blonde hair and hazel eyes. People said that I had my father's looks and my mother's eyes. They also said that I was petite. I am pretty much more than three feet. Not the average height for a fifteen year old.

I took the books on the shelf at the other side of the room and carried it to my bag. I looked around to make sure that I didn't leave anything. Then the metal door of my cell-like room swung open as a man wearing a black suit entered in then bowed. "Miss, Mr. Suoh are waiting for you in the front of the building. I shall be your escort and take your bag please," he reported and took my suitcase. He then reached over to my violin case but I quickly stopped him from touching an inch of it.  
"I will be carrying this, thank you very much," I spat at him with venom leaking out.  
"S-sumimasen!" He bowed and led me the way out.

I could tell that he was very nervous.

* * *

Tamaki's POV

"Tamaki, you take very good care of your new sister. She's very different from all the other girls in your school," my father said to me. "She was my close friend's daughter but she is now mine. And I promised that I would take good care of her." Father closed his car window and went off, just in time for my new sister to go appear from the orphanage doors. She was a petite and had blond hair and blue eyes. "Hey, isn't that the Suoh family?" one of the workers in the orphanage whispered.

"And isn't that Hina-san?" a boy asked. "I heard that the last person who tried to adopt her, she died in just two hours."

I flinched.

_D-died in t-two hours?! _

I looked at the girl again. How could somebody this adorable kill someone? That's preposterous!

"U-uhm, Suoh-sama this is h-her," my bodyguard/driver stuttered.

_Even the driver is scared of her, _I thought then reverted to my prince-type. "Oh my, what a cute little girl you are! You are very lucky to be adopted in this beautiful family! I guarantee that you-"

"Don't get your hopes too high, Suoh." She walked past me and opened the car door. But before she got in, she said to me. "I just want to get out of this place." She entered in the car. "Before someone gets hurt."

* * *

Mysterious person's POV

"Mistress, they're starting to leave. Should we attack?" my dear brother asked me.

"Not yet," I replied as I watched the limosine back up and drive away. "Eclaire said that Tamaki Suoh is very protective and idiotic. We should try to watch and be...patient."


	3. Chapter 2: A Little Bit of Information

**Author's note: My OC is the equal height of Honey-senpai and Honey-senpai's height reaches only at the elbow of Takashi... That is all. Plus it's senpai not sempi nor sempai (there are no such things as those words)... All rights reserved for the creators of OHSHC, please! Sorry for wrong grammars, though.**

* * *

Next day...

"Here we are, Suoh-san." The driver opened the car door of the limousine and helped me get out. I stared at the big, old, pink school that I will be attending. "Such a big school, huh, Hina-chan?" Tamaki asked.

I took my brown messenger bag and began walking, not minding the calls Tamaki gave me for leaving him. Since I was new to this school, I didn't wear the yellow mushroom they call as 'uniforms'. Instead, I wore a black shirt with a blood-red turtleneck sweatshirt over, a rosy-red skirt, black leggings and black rubber shoes that made me look an inch. The reason why I'm dressed like that is not because I'm emo, but it's because I would never know if there will be killing or if SHE will take over...

Which will result to killing.

I have a mental disorder -or a sickness that crosses between yandere and trauma, if you prefer- that wasn't yet discovered. This disorder's basic symptoms are those when I usually get into a fight, another 'person' in me, that I do not know of, takes over my body and obviously kills the guy I'm fighting; it changes my eye color; and usually gives off an awkward personality like I had just escaped from a mental hospital and gone rogue and make weird statements. And if you wonder about the trauma part, I'd rather not talk about it.

Tamaki finally caught up to me, earning a few whispers from girls like:

"Hey, who's that with Tamaki-sama?"

"They look so cute!"

"Are they together or something?"

Bleh! I'd pretty much rather die than be with an idiot! What the hell! I'm pretty sure that Kuroh is better!

Not like I care for him anyway.

_Uh__, yeah you do._

I blushed. What?! Shut up!

_Then why are you blushing? _

I smacked my head.

_Aww, you're getting angry! Ha! Denial says yes! _

I blushed harder. I never liked him! What the hell am I thinking about?!

_About Neko._

For the last time! I do NOT like him! Why am I talking to myself even?! Hell, who are you?!

_Well, finally! I'm the 'other' person you were talking about thirty seconds ago, or in other words I'm your ego. _

Well, ego or not, I still do not like him and that's final!

_Oh yeah, and I bet you missed him during your big 'move'._

My right eyebrow twitched. Just shut up already!

_Whatever! I can't wait till I take over! _

"Eh? Hina-chan are you okay?" Tamaki asked. "You look red and your eye is twitching." then he gasped. "Could it be that you've caught the flu?"

"I'm-" I picked up my pace. "Fine," I mumbled.

Gee, I'm probably a tomato right now!

* * *

I opened the door of my home room and entered inside. Sensei looked at me with a smile on her face. The entire classroom went silent as I walked in front then began fanning over me. Like, "Oh my gosh! She's so cute" and all that crap.

"Ah, class, this is Hina -"

"Yuriko," I cut her off, coldly. "Hina Yuriko."

"Eh? But didn't Suoh-san adopt y-" she started.

"He did, I just prefer my original name," I interrupted again. _I just don't want to be named after an idiot, _I continued in my head.

"I don't think that's-"

"_You _don't think but it's life so deal with it," I snapped.

She sweat dropped. "O-okay, Y-yuriko-san, please sit behind Fujioka-san," she managed to say and pointed to a boy, obviously a girl.

I made my way towards the empty seat giving an aura with the mixture of cuteness and coldness. But all in all, I'm just a murderer. I sat down and Sensei started class, nervously.

* * *

Kaoru's POV

Hina Suoh, huh?

Milord has so much to explain. But other than that, Hina-chan looks...um...

...

...

...

Cute. I-in a petite way! And she's kinda short, too, so it made her more cuter.

My cheeks are heating.

Why are my cheeks heating?

Can someone tell me what's happening?!

* * *

**Hiya! End of chapter! This is a rather funny part but I'll get to the chase once I stop being all lazy... Sorry if you don't think it relates the story, I just want to ,you know, have a little bit of fun.**

**Ja~ne!**


	4. Note of Appreciation

**Hi guys! There might be a possibility that I am gonna discontinue this. Might be.**

**So if you don't want me to discontinue, well then gimme more reviews!**

**Thanks a lot though. You guys really kept me going and I will give you my very best even if it has mistakes.**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 3: This is all about a phone

**Wow! I cannot believe you people just did that. Review, I mean. And if you guys are really that curious (and overly dramatic) I suggest you sit back, relax and enjoy this. And sorry for making it suck!**

* * *

At a place no one knows... (Not even me... Seriously)

"Mistress, shall we go ahead the plan?"

A murderous smile spread on that woman's face. "Oh, yes indeed, Monsieur Anton."

* * *

_Riiiiiiiiiingggggggggg..._

Finally! Out of hell!

Ow, my back hurts! Probably from that sitting straight and all that crap. Jeez, how do rich people live like this? I rubbed my back to relieve the sore three times before standing in a straight posture again and look innocent like the person I am. Well, almost innocent.

_You're calling yourself innocent?_

'Yeah, got a problem with that?'

_Well, duh! You murdered, I dunno, twenty - thirty - forty-five people, for crying out loud!_

'Well, apparently that person wasn't me. That was you.'

_Whatever!_

I rolled my eyes. I grabbed the handle of my locker and opened it. It was a plain yellow locker. Not stinky, not fan-girly, not too smelly with roses and very spacious. Yup, just an awesome locker, for me, that is. It's lunch period now and my next period (a/n: now, I know what you're thinking and it's not that, pervz!) is Performing Arts. That is, um, like, one hour and a half away. But since it's so boring, I might as well get myself lost in this gigantic school.

Sigh.

I tried to reach my phone but failed, epically. Damn me and my short legs. Getting irritated, I glared at it. Which was pretty useless.

Then a tall hand reached for it and took it.

Nooo!

My precious phone!

The tall hand was connected to a person with blond hair and probably - no - **is** an idiot with purple eyes and has a goddamned attitude. The idiot had a womanizing smile that could make (almost) every woman in the entire school faint. Hence, the womanizing.

"Hina-chan~" he sang.

Argh, that a cursed voice of his! So gay-sounding! Plus, I never even agreed for him to say my first name! "Yes?" I replied. "What do you -"

"You like surprises, right?" He interrupted. Wow, so much for the son of a French.

But still, what is that idiot up to? I thought for a while. I really do love mysterious stuff and my so-called 'brother' suddenly appearing to me, well, it kinda puts me into curiosity mode. "Umm, no," I lied.

"Well, then why do you read mystery novels before you go to sleep?" he asked.

"What? I go to sleep at ten o' clock at night. You're probably asleep at that time. Unless..." I trailed off.

"Look, do you want your phone or not? Because if you do, you're gonna have to go with me to your surprise," Tamaki gave up.

Thoughts raced through my mind. There are only two options: GO WITH HIM or LEAVE THE PHONE AND GET LOST (no pun intended).

_Dude! Leave that phone!_

'Oh, hell no!'

_Why? What's so special about that? It's just a worthless piece of junk!_

'No it's not!' I blushed slightly. 'Plus... I put secrets there.'

_Well, do something about it!_

'Like what?!'

_Uh, I dunno! You're in control of this body right now!_

'I wonder why I even survived with you! Even though I barely know you!'

_Just think of..um..something!_

'Why do you even care?!'

_Because you don't wanna lose another adopter! And I hate living back in that dump!_

"Eh? Hina-chan, are you feeling okay? Your face is red!" Tamaki said.

"I-I'm fine! L-leave me alone!" I stammered, face still red, and glared at him then stomped off.

"Oh, so you don't want your phone back then?" he asked. I froze. Apparently and unfortunately, I do want my phone back. But I don't want to hang out with that idiot.

Ugh, this is so complicated!

_Well, it's now or never!_

I turned around and saw him holding out his right hand.

This is very confusing. But still going with him overweighs getting lost in so many levels.

And before I knew it, roses were flying in front of my face in a swirling motion.

'Geez, what have I done?!'

* * *

**There you have your chapter! Now let me...um...relax for a few days/weeks/months/maybe years..wait I think that's a little overboard... So read and review and R&R**


End file.
